dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Crisis on Infinite Earths
. It would not be until the later Infinite Crisis occurrence that stable extradimensional realities would be shown to exist within the DC universe again. Only a handful of powerful beings remember the realities of the previous DC Multiverse. At the conclusion of Convergence, it is strongly suggested that the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths have been completely undone. It's currently unknown what changes this will have on the Multiverse, and if other retcon events are still canon within the pre-Flashpoint continuity. | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = Characters who died or were erased during the Crisis Note: Not all of these characters actually appeared in the Crisis on Infinite Earths limited series, but nonetheless were erased from continuity due to the after effects of the Crisis. Some characters were unfortunate enough to have actually died during the Crisis, as well as having their existence erased from human memory. *Anti-Monitor *Captain Storm *Dove (Don Hall) *Farmer Boy *Flash (Barry Allen) *Gunner *Huntress (Helena Wayne) *Johnny Cloud *Johnny Quick (Earth-Three) *Julia Remarque *Kid Psycho *Alexander Luthor, Sr. (Earth-Three) *Lois Lane (Earth-Three) *Kole *Monitor *Nighthawk *Owlman *Power Ring *Robin (Earth-Two) *Sarge *Solovar *Supergirl (Earth-One) *Super-Woman *Ultraman *Hippolyta (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased for current reality version *Huntress (Helena Wayne) (killed in Crisis on Infinite Earths #12) *Jimmy Olsen (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased for current reality version *Lana Lang (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased for current reality version *Lois Lane (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased for current reality version *Robin (Earth-Two) (killed in Crisis on Infinite Earths #12) *Steven Trevor (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased for current reality version *Steven Trevor (Earth-Two) (went to Pre-Crisis Olympus; survived as extra-dimensional outside of current DC reality) *Superman (Earth-One) survived Crisis, erased for current reality version *Wonder Woman (Earth-One) (reverted to clay at the end of Crisis on Infinite Earths, effectively killed) erased for current reality version *Wonder Woman (Earth-Two) (went to Pre-Crisis Olympus; survived as extra-dimensional outside of current DC reality) *Captain Atom (Earth-Four) survived Crisis, erased for current reality version *Captain Marvel (Earth-S) survived Crisis, erased for current reality version | Trivia = *George Perez claimed in a 1994 interview that Chris Claremont, famous for his 17-year run on The Uncanny X-Men, suggested that the Earth-One Superman die killing the Anti-Monitor; since his history had been the one to survive the alteration of history, the new Earth was now without a Superman. In this scenario, the Earth-Two Superman, after considering the fact that his wife and friends are all now gone, would look at the heroes surrounding him and say, "Well, guess I don't need this anymore" and begin to wipe old-age make-up from his face & white hair dye from his temples. He would then explain that he had stopped physically aging in the 1940's when his powers reached their peak. This Superman would then return to Earth with the other heroes and assume his younger counterpart's life. The thrust of the post-Crisis Superman reboot would then be "The Return of the Original Super-Hero," with the Earth-Two Superman learning to live his life as a younger Clark Kent in the modern world. | RecommendedReading = | Issues = Core Issues: * * * * * * * * * * * * Crossovers: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Fury of Firestorm #41 * Fury of Firestorm #42 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Wikipedia = Crisis on Infinite Earths | Links = * Alan Kistler's Guide to the Crisis * DC Canon: Crisis on Infinite Earths * Crisis on Infinite Earths series index at the Grand Comics Database * The Annotated Crisis on Infinite Earths * The History of Crisis in the DC Universe and Multiverse Related Articles * Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover issues * Pre-Crisis * Post-Crisis * Multiverse }}